vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slowpoke
|-|Slowpoke= |-|Slowbro= |-|Mega Slowbro= |-|Slowking= Summary Slowpoke is a water and psychic type Pokémon found mainly in Kanto. It is known to be a very slow and lazy Pokémon, spending most of its time laying near water sources and fishing. Slowbro is one of the evolution of Slowpoke. After having a Shellder bites into its tail and injects a kind of venom, it evolved into Slowbro. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Slowbro. Slowking is the other evolution of Slowpoke. The Shellder biting into its head caused it to suddenly become extremely intelligent, even more so than humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Slowpoke | Slowbro | Slowking Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dopey Pokémon | Hermit Crab Pokémon | Royal Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Power Nullification, and Can ignore Amplified Stats, Resistance to Confusion, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and Water Manipulation, Can copy Stats change, Sleep Inducement | Same as before, plus Pain Immunity, Immunity to Critical Hits as Mega Slowbro | Same as before, plus Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling | At least Mountain level+ (Via power-scaling to the likes of fully evolved Pokémon like Gyarados, Charizard, etc.) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Below Average Human (Known to be very slow, not even being able to cause a blur in a camera) with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction/combat speed (Despite this, it is still capable of putting up a fight against others Pokémon and fishing reliably enough to survive) | Below Average Human with Relativistic combat, reaction, and short burst speeds (Slowbro can still fight other Pokémon of this caliber). Relativistic (For Slowking). | Below Average Human (Due to Shellder swallowing nearly all his body, his movement becomes very restrained) with at least Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Should be able to fight other Mega Pokémon, who are faster than their base forms) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable | Slowbronite Intelligence: Dim-witted and slow | Same, although gets smarter if the Shellder bites it. Its intelligence is vastly improved if Shellder bites it on the head | Same as Slowbro Weaknesses: Vulnerable to plant, darkness, soul, bug and electricity based attacks. Not very bright (Except for Slowking) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Yawn: Yawns, causing the opponent to fall asleep soon. * Psychic: Regular psychic attack, that may lowers the opponent's resistance to ranged attacks. * Disable: Disable the move last used by the opponent. * Curse: Lower speed in exchange for physical strength and durability. * Psych Up: Copies the opponent's stats change. * Slack Off: Regenerates damage done. * Unaware: One of the two abilities the line can normally gets. This ability ignore the offensive or defensive stats change done by the opponent. * Own Tempo: The second ability the line gets. It makes them immune to confusion. * Nasty Plot: Slowking dramatically increases its psychic powers. Key: Slowpoke | Slowbro/Slowking | Mega Slowbro Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Psychics Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7